kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel)/Issue 10
|-|English= Issue 10 Feature Imperial Liberation Front Defeated! The Liberation Front's several month long reign of terror is finally over. But just how did the group come to be defeated once and for all? We sent a team of reporters to the Sachsen Iron Mine in the Nortia Province where the group met its end, to investigate. The Iron Mine - From Occupation to Release Continuing a string of unforgivable acts of terrorism, the Imperial Liberation Front successfully seized control of the backbone of the Erebonian economy, the Sachsen Iron Mine. 'A jet black airship appeared out of nowhere. We just didn't know what to do.' (Miner) After the terrorists made a statement announcing their crime, the Nortia Provincial Army rushed to the scene and cordoned it off, prompting the beginning of a lengthy stalemate. It was four hours before any further developments occurred, when, after sending in a separate unit to ensure the safety of the hostages, the Railway Military Police forced their way into the mine. Furthermore, Prince Olivert rushed to the scene aboard the Courageous, the Imperial family's cruiser, and restored calm to the area. 'The Railway Military Police worked quickly and skilfully,' noted an army source on the scene. The Terrorists' End The ringleaders of the terrorist group attempted to escape on their airship, but it appears that there were explosives on board, which mistakenly activated during their retreat. The body of their leader, whose identity was previously unknown, was successfully recovered, and the army's Intelligence Division is currently working to ascertain his or her identity. Military Academy Students Assist in Operation Reports suggest that students of Thors Military Academy, who were coincidentally at the scene, assisted in the resolution of the incident. His Majesty the Emperor is said to have extended his gratitude to them for their contribution. 'The students were at the area conducting a field study, so they were able to act quickly,' said an academy spokesman. It seems clear that these students have a very promising future ahead of them, and I hope they will continue to strive for excellence. International Terrorist Attack in Crossbell The resolution of the recent chain of terrorist attacks here in Erebonia may have just been brought to a close, but Crossbell to the east has recently fallen victim to yet another large scale terrorist attack. The attack is believed to have been the work of a jaeger corps, and reports suggest that the damage was significant, with fires as far as the eye could see, and the complete destruction of the IBC corporate headquarters. The situation in the city remains chaotic, but hopefully further reports will shed light on the situation. 'It has only been a month since Crossbell was last attacked by terrorists. Surely this suggests the country's government is performing inadequately?' suggested an army source well acquainted with the situation. Furthermore, the Crossbell State has continued to refuse the Imperial Army's offers of assistance, and has been receiving criticism from financial circles, who are seeking a quick resolution to the situation. 'It has only been a month since Crossbell was last attacked by terrorists. Surely this suggests the country's government is performing inadequately?' suggested an army source well acquainted with the situation. Furthermore, Crossbell State has continued to refuse the Imperial Army's offers of assistance, and has been receiving criticism from financial circles, who are seeking a quick resolution to the situation. Culture Thors Military Academy Festival It is almost time for the annual festival at Thors Military Academy, situated in the town of Trista on the outskirts of Heimdallr. The academy's festival is well known for its scale and quality, and is enjoyed by countless visitors every year. To further highlight the excellence of the student body, the academy has also recently gained attention for the involvement of some of its pupils in bringing an end to the recent terrorist attacks. Why not take this opportunity to visit and see what Thors Academy has to offer? The festival will be held on the 23rd and 24th of this month. Category:Trails of Cold Steel Books Category:Newspapers